The Box and Stone Cold Voices
by SemiAdorable
Summary: Piper gets caught in Figs office and goes to the SHU. While on her way there she runs into someone unexpectedly. Vauseman relationship. WARNING: Slight D/D Relationship.
1. Getting Caught

There have been many incidents where I have looked back and asked myself how I though this would be a good idea. I asked myself that when I carried the drug money that got me into this place. I asked myself that when I insulted Red's food and got starved. I asked myself that when I broke it off with Alex. And right now. Right now I'm asking myself that again. Why I thought it would be a good idea to break into a administrative office, is beyond me. But here I sit, in said office, face to face with the assistant warden.

I've never had good luck in my life. I mean, look at me, I'm in prison. Ever since I was a little girl, luck was never on my side. I always got caught in a lie, and could never get away with anything. I can name many incidents where I had some big plans and they got ruined. I can remember breaking my leg before a huge trip to a water park and coming down with the flu the day of prom.

So I shouldn't of been surprised when the lights miraculously came on in the building during what looked like an all night long power outage and I was caught walking out of the office holding folders containing private information. Life has always hated me. All I needed was information on miss money bags here and the investments that were apparently happening in this prison. But here I am, with her looking through the folders, and me sitting here planning on how to not go crazy when I get thrown back in the SHU.

"So, Chapman, what exactly were you planning on doing with these folders hmm?" Fig asks me. I don't know what the hell to say. It's not like I'm going to look at her and say 'I am helping with a case that is building against you.' Yeah, not going to happen.

"I don't know. I'm nosey. I was looking for something interesting to read." I flat out lie to her. The way she looks at me tells me that she doesn't believe me. "I mean, I was going crazy in there with all the other girls sing and shit. I needed to get out so I decided to go ahead and do something interesting while I was sneaking." I try to convince her.

"On your feet Chapman. Now." I sigh and stand up from seat. "Against the wall." I do as the asked and wait. I hear her on the phone calling for a CO to come to her office. I drag my hands down my face knowing that I'm in for it. "Keep your hands where I can see them." Fig orders. I drop my hands by my sides. I hear the door open and Fig orders Pornstache to cuff me and walk me to the SHU. "What is this Chapman? Your third time in the SHU? You trying to break a record?" Fig asks me. Pornstache snorts as he handcuffs me and pulls me roughly away from the wall.

We start walking, Fig on one side of me and Pornstache on the other. I don't throw a fit, I don't even talk. I just walk with them to wait for the van that is going to take me down there. Apparently they got a new inmate in randomly and the van is bringing her here now. Finally the van pulls up and Pornstache tightens his grip on my arm. He leans down to my ear and whispers "Keep ahold of yourself and behave inmate." I look at him confused. Why wouldn't I behave? The CO opens the door to the van and motions for the girl to get out. He pulls her out and I gasp. I would know that black hair and glasses from a mile away.

"Alex?" I gasp. She looks up at me and I watch her emotions change in her eyes. First there's shock, then anger, then confusion as she look at the cuffs. I now realize why Pornstache said what he did. Mine and Alex's relationship wasn't exactly a secret around this prison. What no one know though, was that, I was the reason she was back. I guess my call to Polly worked.

"Where are you taking her?" Alex asks Pornstache.

"The box, not that it is any of your business inmate." He sneers at her. Alex looks at me with anger again. I'm not sure if its because I landed myself in the SHU again or if she knows about my call to Polly.

"What the fuck did you do Piper?" Alex yells as they drag her inside and me to the van. "What the fuck did you do?" Hearing my words from Chicago thrown back in my face makes me cringe. I start fighting Pornstache as he tries to get me in the van.

"No! I need to talk to Alex! I have to!" I yell. He and Fig are trying to push me into the van. I twist my body in to many weird positions just trying to get away from them. "Let me go!"

"PIPER! Get in the fucking van before you cause yourself even more trouble! I will be here when you get out and then we will have a conversation that you will not enjoy very much. You're lucky that you will have to be away from me for a while. I can calm down before we talk." I hear Alex's stone cold voice. I cringe and allow myself to be picked up and put in the van. I chance a look at Alex's face and see she is fuming. Yep, She definitely knows it was me.

And fuck am I in trouble.


	2. In Trouble

A/N: Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

I sigh as I lay in my stone hard bunk in the SHU. I've been in here for three days and all I can think about is Alex. Her words run through my mind over and over again. _Then we will have a conversation that you will not enjoy very much._ I shiver just thinking about it. Alex has always been the one to wear the pants in the relationship, so to speak. It was different when I was with Larry. He was shy and I always had the upper hand. With Alex, she always had a way of making me listen to her. I always blamed it on that fucking amazing voice and the confidence that oozed from her.

I wonder what she will have to say to me. I know she has to be pissed at me. I mean I am the reason that she is back in the hell hole. I hope I can get her to understand my perspective. I have to keep her safe. I couldn't have her disappear and me have no clue what's happening to her. I just kept imagining seeing her face in the news paper and an article explaining her death. Just thinking about it makes me want to scream.

_"Piper, I need to let you know, you wont be seeing Mark anymore." Alex tells me in a serious voice._

_"Why what happened?" I always liked Mark. He was one of the funnier men in the ring Alex was apart of._

_"He decided to go into business for himself, by stealing Kubra's stash." Alex informs me._

_"So what happened? Did he get kicked out and we cant talk to him or what?" I ask._

_"You are really naïve kid. He's dead. Kubra killed him. Kubras dangerous when you mess with him. And if you are asked about him. You know nothing." Alex explains in a hushed voice. "Understand?" I nod._

Yeah, I did the right thing. I know how dangerous Kubra is and Alex was scared and in danger. She would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed. So I stand by my decision. I hear keys in the door to my small cell and I look up to see Fig walk in.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason you decided to break into my office and steal those folders?" She asks me.

"I already told you why I did it." I answer not looking at her.

"Bullshit!" She yells making me jump. "You're in seg kid. I could easily leave you here." I cringe at hearing the word 'kid' come from her mouth. That is what Alex calls her. A nickname no one else should use.

"I wanted to know what you were doing with the money the prison receives. The inmates are sick of the conditions that we are living in." I tell some of the truth, but not the whole truth.

"I'm gonna tell you something kid." I cringe again at that word. "You are in prison. This isn't the Radisson. Your opinion doesn't matter and what we spend our money on is none of your business. Do you understand that?" I nod at her. "Okay, Come on. Its time to go back." I stand and allow Pornstache to come in and cuff me. We start walking back to the van.

"You have a new roommate. Red is in medical." Pornstache tells me.

"What happened?" I ask worriedly. I have come to love that woman. She is strong and always knows what to say to you. She told me I was apart of their family now. It felt great.

"There was a slocking. An investigation is happening now to find out who did it." Fig tells me. Slocking, A lock in a sock. Ouch. I step up into the van and watch as we drive back to camp.

"You ready to deal with your girlfriend?" Pornstache laughs as he opens the van door. "She was so pissed. Your in for it aren't ya?" All I can do is nod. I am shown inside and go through the normal procedure. "All right. You're in your normal cube. Go." I am ordered. I walk back to the suburbs and smile at Nicky as she welcomes me back. I walk to my cube and nearly drop my bedding when I see Alex fucking Vause on what use to be Reds bed.

"Alex. You're my new roommate." Its more of a statement than a question. She looks up from her book she was reading and nods toward my bed.

"Yeah, Sit your stuff down on your bed and go take a shower. The SHU did a number on your hair." She orders. I nod at her and grabs clean clothes. Alex silently hands me shampoo and soap. I quietly thank her and walk off to the shower. I strip and step under the hot water as soon as I get in there. I sigh as the hot water brings comfort to me. I take my time washing and stand under the water until the hot turns cold. I dry off and put my clean clothes on.

"You are in trouble with Vause aren't you?" Nicky asks. I jump, not knowing anyone else was in here. I walk over to the sinks and Nicky hands me a toothbrush and tooth paste. "I noticed you didn't have any when you walked in here."

"Thanks and yeah, I'm in big trouble." I tell her with the toothbrush in my mouth.

"What did you do? She has been so tense since she got back." Nicky asks. I spit and rinse my mouth out before looking back up at her.

"I had my friend Polly call her parole officer and tell him that she was planning to leave the state." I tell her quietly. "I think she knows it was me."

"Damn girl. She is back because she pointed a gun at her officer. I guess its your fault he was there huh?" Nicky shakes her head at me. "Why did you do it Chapman?"

"The drug lord she protested against walked. She was in some serious danger. I had to have her here safe, with me." I explain myself to her.

"You two have a fucked up relationship." Nicky laughs. I nod my head in agreement. I know we do. Nicky starts telling me everything I missed with Red and Vee. It doesn't surprise me that Vee did it or that she is getting away with it.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Nicky could I have some time alone to talk to Piper." I hear Alex's voice ask. I don't look up from the sink to look at her. I stare intently at it hoping to disappear.

"Yeah, Of course." Nicky answers. "Good luck Chapman." She whispers in my ear and I know I'm going to need it.

* * *

A/N:Reviews are great things!


	3. Stupid Rules

A/N: Light D/D relationship in this.

* * *

I stand completely still as I hear footsteps come closer to me. "Piper. Turn around and look at me so we can talk." I turn to face her slowly but keep my face towards the ground. "Look at me Piper." I hesitate, but finally I lift my head to look at her. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I know its not a good idea to play stupid but that doesn't stop me from doing it anyway. In a flash Alex's body is pinning mine to the sink behind me.

"Don't act stupid Piper. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Alex's eyes burn into me. "Why did you turn me in? Was it to get even?"

"You weren't safe, You were leaving, I was so scared Alex. I had to know that you were safe. I was sure that if you left I'd see a news paper article about your death and I couldn't handle that Alex." I fall to the ground and start sobbing. "I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry." I apologize repeatedly. I feel arms around me as I am pulled into her chest.

"I accept your apology. Don't think you're off the hook though, because you're not. You are still in trouble not only for not talking to me about this but also for getting yourself thrown in the SHU again. Dammit Piper. I didn't know how long you were going to be in there." She tells me. She continues to hold me until my crying stops. She tilts my head toward hers and kisses me passionately.

"I love you." I blubber to her.

"I love you too kid. Come on. You need to get some sleep. We will be having more talks about this later though." Alex says. She helps me off the floor and walks with me back to the suburbs. Everyone looks at me with pity as they see my red rimmed eyes. I'm guessing everyone knows that I'm in trouble with Alex. When we get back to our cube she waits till I lay down then kisses my head. "I'll wake you up before final count. Sweet dreams." I almost immediately fall into a deep slumber.

I have a good dream then. It's more like, a memory. Alex and I on the beach in Cambodia. Smiling, laughing, kissing. It was a great time. We made love, right on the private beach. It lasted for hours, us just gripping on to each other and gasping out in ecstasy. It was the best weekend either of us have ever had together.

"Piper. Kid wake up, count is starting." I hear Alex tell me. I get out of bed and stand right outside of the cube. I yawn repeatedly waiting for them to finally get the damn count right.

"Clear!" A CO yells. I'm not sure which one. I walk back to my bunk and lay back down. I jump slightly when a feel someone lay down beside me. I know immediately by the smell that its Alex.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Bennett's on duty tonight. I told him you just got out of the SHU and needed some comfort. He is allowing me to lay with you till the morning." Alex tells me.

"That was nice of him but why would you want to lay with me? Aren't you too mad?" I ask her guiltily. She sighs and taps my hip to tell me to turn around. I roll over to face her.

"Yes, you did something bad and yes, starting tomorrow you are going to be paying for it. But Piper. I love you and I didn't know if you were okay in SHU or how long you were going to be there, why you were there. I was losing my mind and I realized that I cared about you too much to let this go. But right now, I want to lay with you." Alex explains to me.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" I ask her nervously.

"Do you remember what happened in Paris? When you messed up that big deal we had?" Alex asks, and yes, I remember that a lot. I was basically grounded for two weeks. She kept my phone, computer, and monitored my time watching TV. I mainly had to stay in the bedroom for two weeks unless she said other wise.

"No Alex, not that again." I beg her. I got so bored last time, what do you think is going to happen now that I'm in prison?

"I'm sorry Piper but you need to learn that your choices don't just affect you. You having Polly contact my parole officer probably put some guilt on her and It caused me to be back in jail. You being put in SHU worried Nicky, Red when Nicky told her, and me, if not other people. I don't think you understand what you've been doing." Alex tells me while stroking my hair. "Okay?"

"Okay. What's the rules?" I ask excepting my fate.

"You will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, in this cube. When you aren't working you will be in this cube. That means no yoga, running, anything outside of work. You will shower everyday at the same time I do and you are not to talk to anyone but me and Nicky." She explains. I sigh and burry my head in her chest.

"This is gonna suck." I groan. She chuckles lightly in my ear then kisses me softly on the lips.

"It's not supposed to be fun sweetheart." She laughs. Some people may think that letting her basically ground me is weird but its how we work. Sometimes I get outta line and I need someone to show me the error of my ways. I'm not exactly the most well behaved person. "I love you Piper."

"I love you too Alex." I tell her while falling back asleep.


	4. Fucking Meth Heads

Another chapter!

* * *

In the morning I get up, get a breakfast bar, go back to my cube, and sit quietly in my bunk while eating. It's the first meal like this and I already know that I am going to miss the gossiping and laughter of the cafeteria. I frown and continue chewing up my food. In the midst of my staring competition with the wall, I fail to hear footsteps coming my way.

"Hey Chapman, You look a little stressed. You should come to yoga today. I could help you get rid of those feelings. What do you say?" Yoga Jones asks me in a concerned voice. I look all around me not seeing Alex. She's probably eating with everyone else.

"I can't today Jones. I'm sorry." I frown at her. She nods her head at me.

"Maybe tomorrow?" She asks hopefully.

"It will be a couple weeks until I'm free for it again." I tell her. She looks at me confused. "I'm being punished." I mumble with a mouth full of food.

"That's right. You are." I freeze as I hear that raspy voice say coldly. "and what is one of the rules Piper?" She walks to the entry way of the cube and crosses for arms over her chest.

"Only talk to you and Nicky." I mumble. "But, She talked to me first. I can't just be rude to her, Alex." I protest. Alex pushes her glasses on the top of her head and pinches the bridge of her nose. Jones stands there looking really uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Jones says. "I'll see you all later." She excuses herself. Alex sits next to me on my bed and sighs.

"Cant I say something?" I ask Alex, when I see her nod I continue. "I don't think its fair to have to ignore people when they talk to me. I don't want people to get offended and think that I am being rude to them." I explain to her.

"I understand where you're coming from Pipes. It's okay. Why don't we take that rule away. That was pretty much me being possessive over you anyway. Sorry kid." Alex apologizes.

"It's okay." I lean into her and sigh. "I'm glad you're being understanding about this." She smiles at me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Come on. Shower time." Alex suddenly gets up and pulls me from my bunk. We hold hands as we walk to the suburbs bathroom. The shower line is pretty short so we get two showers side by side pretty fast. I try to not peer over at her naked form as a wash, but if you've ever seen Alex Vause, you would know that it is easier said than done. I find myself ogling her the whole time I'm washing. The smirk I see when I look up tells me she knows too. The rest of the time in the shower is uneventful, along with the rest of the day, and when sleep catches me that night, I am thankful to be able to have some time fly by without me being bored.

* * *

I wake up to feel hands holding down my hands and feet. I look up and see Pennsatucky's face staring down at me. "You think I was just gonna let the beating from before go College?" She grins wickedly at me, flashing her new teeth. "You see, I don't like you or your little girlfriend, so I am going to do what God made me to do and destroy you disgusting people." She sneers and starts punching me in the ribs and stomach. I fight against the hands that hold me down and try to yell but no one is near. Not even a guard watching right now, which I'm sure is Pennastucky's doing. "Remember this the next time you want to fuck with me." She whispers in my ear before her and her little crew walk away.

I curl up in a ball and hold on to my aching stomach. I feel around my ribs and wince as I feel that one seems broken. I groan every time I try to breathe. I feel tears run down my cheeks at the pain. I try to sit up and breathe but it hurts even worse. I can't tell Alex about this. It would break her heart to know that this could of been avoided if I was in the cafeteria with everyone else. I struggle but eventually dry my tears and manage to look like nothing happened. I pull a book off my shelf and start reading where I left off. I only get a few pages in before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and look up.

"Geeze, you scared me Alex." I exclaim.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." She jokes as she sits beside me. "Why didn't you go get food?" She asks concerned.

"I wasnt hungry." I lie. "Any new gossip around here?" I change the subject.

"No, not really. Everyone is still pretty shaken up about the slocking though." Alex tells me. "It's pretty messed up. This Vee sounds like a fucked up person." I nod my head in agreement. "Come here." Alex leans against the wall and pats the spot between her legs. I sit where she patted and try not to wince as she wraps her arms around my waist. I lean my head back on her shoulder and we sit in silence.

Words weren't always needed with Alex and I. We could sit for hours just holding each other and it would be so comfortable. A lot of the times, I prefer the silence, but I couldn't live without hearing that sexy raspy voice at the same time. I know Alex prefers silence too. Words cause trouble. They get twisted and taken the wrong way and are just too complicated sometimes. Actions speak louder than words. In these times where we hold each other like this, we both are showing and feeling love. It comforting and beautiful.

I groan as I hear the work bell. "Off to hell I go." I sigh as I painfully stand up and walk away. If Alex notices my pain, she surely doesn't say anything about it.

"Hey Chapman!" I am greeted by Nicky as I walk into the electrical room. "Are you ready to dive into the exciting world of lamps and getting shocked multiple times?" I laugh. I have always love Nicky's funny sarcasm. I can't spend five minutes in a room with that girl and not laugh. "Hows the leash your on?" Nicky asks referring to my punishment.

"Well, I can talk to anyone I want now. Its boring though. It has only been two days and I am sick of looking at my cube." I tell her.

"I have no sympathy for you. You should be happy you two are still together after what you pulled. If it had been me, I would have kicked your ass." Nicky tells me seriously. "Come on, We have to fix a washer in the laundry room."

"Those things are always breaking down." I sigh.

"Chapman, catch!" I turn around and feel a tool belt slam into my stomach. I yell in pain and fall to the floor gasping for breath. "Shit! Chapman, I'm sorry are you okay?" Nicky crouches down beside me.

"I'm fine." I try to tell her. I'm not very convincing though because a few tears stream down my face.

"Let me see." Nicky insists. I shake my head and try to get up but end up yelling with every movement. "Okay, now I know something is wrong. Spill it Chapman."

"You just winded me, I'm fine." I grind out. She gives me a look that pretty much says 'bullshit'. She reaches and pulls my shirt up before I could react.

"Fuck. I didn't do that. What happened?" Nicky looks down at my purple and black abdomen.

"It's nothing. I'm taking care of it." I hold on to the table and painfully pull myself to my feet.

"We're going to see Alex. Come on." Nicky grabs my arm and pulls me towards the laundry room. I let her because I would be in more pain if I fought and I know that even if I got away she would tell Alex anyway. "Vause! Somethings happened to your girlfriend here, she wont tell me what." Nicky yells as she enters the laundry room.

"What do you mean? What's happened Pipes?" Alex asks her voice laced with concern.

"Look, It's nothing Alex." I try to get away but Nicky yanks my shirt up to show Alex. I hear her gasp and run over to me.

"Piper. Who did this?" I chew on my bottom lip not telling her. "Piper!" She yells. I flinch and look at her. She has tears in her eyes and I know I have to tell her.

"Pennsatucky." I mutter under my breath. She hears it though and growls.

"Stupid fucking meth heads. I'm going to kill her." Alex says through gritted teeth. "Come on, You need to go to medical." I don't argue and Alex and Nicky support me from both sides and leads me to a CO to tell them I need to be seen.

* * *

I sit in the medical unit and sigh. A broken rib and the rest are bruised. The nurse wrapped my ribs and I am to stay in the medical unit for a week. Alex told me I had to tell them who did it before I got to medical. So that's what I will do.

"Hey Chapman. What happened?" I look up to see Healy. Of course. It would be him.

"Pennsatucky happened." I explain the whole encounter to him.

I get it, You don't like her. Tiffany has been a model inmate since the last incident and I'm tired of you trying to ruin her life." Healy stands up. "When you are ready to tell me the truth tell a nurse." He walks out.

"Well that went great." I mutter to myself.

"You should know better than to trust the system Chapman." I hear a thick russian voice call out. The curtain is pulled back revealing Red. She has two huge cuts on her face that have been sewn up and her face is swollen and blue.

"Red. Oh my God, How are you?" I exclaim, happy to see the russian woman.

"I've been better. I'm plotting revenge on Vee at the moment. I suggest you do the same with Doggett." Red tells me. I spend the rest of the day talking to Red about everything from Nicky to the kitchen.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed! I hope everyone likes this story. I am trying to get back into writing a lot!


	5. Night Terrors and Panic Attacks

A/N: Sorry all my chapters are short. Honestly, It takes me two hours to write every chapter. Words don't come as easily to me as other people!

* * *

"Chapman? Are you awake?" Piper wakes up to hear. She looks over to see Officer Fisher standing over her concerned. "How are you feeling Chapman?" She asks. "I'm okay." I wince at my voice. It is rough and gravelly. She silently thanks Fisher as she hands her a cup of water. "Are you up for any visitors? I'm not really supposed to do this but she is consistent." Fisher tells me. I nod at her, already knowing who it is. "Okay, Right this way." I smile as a black haired beauty comes into my sight.

"Hey Pipes. I've been worried sick about you! How are you feeling?" Alex asks as she sits on the bed next to me. I smile at her to try and reassure her. "I'm fine babe. Just a little sore." She looks down and I can tell that something is wrong right away. "Alex? Whats wrong baby?" I grab her hand and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Piper!" I look at her confused. What could she possibly have to be sorry for? "What are you sorry for? You havent done anything?" I tell her.

"Piper, this is my fault! If I hadn't of gotten mad at you and made you stay in that damn cube all day she wouldn't have been able to do that! I knew that she didn't like you for what happened at Christmas but I didn't know she was going to do anything, I swear! I should have had you with me at breakfast. What if she did more than just hit you? What if she killed you? I couldn't deal with that Piper! I would feel so guilty! I am so sorry!" Alex cries into me. I lift her head from my shoulder and kiss her deeply. When I break the kiss I stare into her eyes, seeing the emotion there.

"It's not your fault Alex. You didn't know. She had actually been pretty pleasant up till now. No one had a way of knowing. I didn't see it coming so there is no way you could have. It's okay, I'm okay. Just a broken rib. It's pretty bad ass." I laugh as I'm talking. She looks up and grins at me. "Youre not in trouble anymore kid." She tells me. "You've been through too much." I peck her on the lips and turn over on the side that doesn't have a broken rib. "Be my big spoon?" I feel her head lay next to me and her arms lightly wrap around me, avoiding my ribs.

"Did you tell them what happened?" Alex asks me. I sigh and explain the encounter to her. "That little prick! Why would he not believe you? I'm gonna kill him!" I feel Alex tense up as her anger hits her. I grab her hand and pull it up to my lips. I kiss her hand and keep it against my face. "I need to tell you something Alex, but you have to promise to control your temper." I whisper to her. "I'll try." She mumbles.

"Christmas night, when Pennsatucky came out there and was threatening to kill me with that crucifix, Healy came outside." I feel Alex take a deep breath. "I yelled to him. I told him that she was trying to kill me. Pennsatucky turned around and waved at him, crucifix in hand. He looked at me in the eyes and walked back inside. He left me with her. He left me to die. He has hated me since Thanksgiving. He wanted her to kill me. So now he is protecting her. I think they have a thing going on. I don't know, but I have to deal with this myself. No one is going to help me because of him." I explain to him.

"That's where you are wrong." Alex kisses me on the back of her neck. I roll over on my back and look at her. "What do you mean?" I can see so many emotions floating around those eyes. Mainly, I see love. "You will have people to help. You will have me, Nicky, Morello, Big Boo, Taystee, Pouseey, Watson, and probably Crazy eyes. We will fight those meth heads together." Alex tell me.

"Dont forget me." I hear Reds voice. The curtain is pulled back and she looks at us. "Chapman, being your bunky made me realize what an amazing person you are. You are one of my daughters now. I want you to know that. And I protect my daughters." Red tells me. I smile and feel tears come to my eyes. "Thank you so much Red." She gives me a nod.

"Vause?" Fisher comes into the room. "It's almost time for count. I'm sorry but I can't let you be in here any longer." Alex nods at her before looking back at me. "We will figure something out. Take care of yourself Pipes. I love you." Alex kisses me on the forehead then the lips. She turns around and walks out of the room with Fisher.

"You have a keeper Piper. Don't ever mess things up with her again." Red tells me. I smile and nod. I do indeed have a keeper. "I meant what I said earlier Piper. Welcome to the family." Red gets out of her bed and hugs me quickly.

* * *

After a week of laying in medical, my ribs were almost healed and I was discharged from medical. I hugged Red before leaving and told her I would tell Nicky how she is. Fisher helps me back into my normal khaki uniform and escorts me to my cube. I frown when I see that Alex is not in it. Fisher tells me work hasn't let out yet and I nod looking at the clock. I have half an hour until she should be here. I grab a book and read while waiting for Alex to come back.

"Chapman!" I look over to see Nicky running to the cube with a smile on her face. She hugs me before sitting next to me on my bunk. "Your back! Did you see Red?" I giggle at her attempt to wait for that question. "She is doing great. She might be out of there in two weeks. She actually told me to tell you that she loves you." Nicky practically beams when I tell her that. "She also told me something pretty interesting." I look at Nicky to see her giving me a look that says 'come on with it'. "She called me one of her daughters." Nicky looks at me shocked. "Really?"

"It's true." I hear a raspy voice. I look up to see my beautiful woman standing there. "Hey babe." She gives me a kiss before sitting on the other side of me. "How are you feeling? In any pain?" I tell her I'm fine before laying my head on her shoulder. "I've missed you though." I pout. "I've missed you too kid." I smile and kiss her again.

"Okay not-lesbians." Nicky stands up. "I'm going to go tell the family we have a new member and leave you two to the mushy stuff." I laugh as she walks out. "She seems happy that you are a part of their family." Alex comments. I smile and nod. I yawn and wince when I do. "You okay?" Alex asks concerned. "Yeah I'm fine. My rib still hurts when I breathe in too deep, which was necessary for the yawn." I explain.

"Are they having you take any pain meds?" Alex inquires. "I am on prescription strength ibuprofen. My next does isn't until a few hours from now." I frown at her. "You need to sleep, kid. You keep yawning, and when you yawn it hurts you, and when you hurt, I hurt. So, stop hurting me and get your ass to bed!" I laugh at Alex and give her a quick kiss on the neck. "Fine, only for you, my love." I stare up into her beautiful green eyes. "Hold me until I fall asleep?" I whisper to her. "I wouldn't leave even if you asked." She whispers back. I lay down with her behind me and quickly fall into the best sleep I've had in a week.

_My face is covered, I can't see anything but black. "I think she's awake ." A familiar redneck voice says. Pennsatucky, I recognize that voice completely. "I don't know Tiff lets check. Seconds later a kick lands on my stomach. I cry out and try to cover my stomach, but I can't move my arms and legs. They are hand cuffed. I struggle against my binds while crying for mercy._

_"Take this as a lesson Chapman. You cant mess with people without consequences. You or your girlfriend." Healy's voice rings out. Another blow lands on my abdomen. I yell and gasp for breath at the same time. Kick after kick lands on my stomach, chest, head, legs, anywhere they can reach. After a few minutes of this I hear a groan. My brain recognizes that voice immediately. It's my favorite voice in the world. A voice that I live for. A voice that I usually smile at hearing. This time, nothing but dread fills me._

_"A look, Vause has finally graced us with her conscious. Hey Vause? Recognize this voice?" Another kick lands right after Healy finishes that sentence. A sob forces itself out of my mouth. Alex can't be hurt. She can't. "Piper?" Her voice calls out frantically. "Alex." I sob. "It's okay, I'm okay baby. Don't worry about me." I call out to her. "Piper, no I'm allowed to worry." Another kick lands on me, this time to my nose resulting in a sickening crack. I immediately feel and taste blood. "Dammit!" Alex yells. "Stop hurting her! Please! Stop! She can't get hurt she cant. She cant." Alex's yelling turns into mumbling then finally sobbing. "Alex, baby. It's okay. I love you." Another kick to the face. "No!" Healy yells. "No you don't! Youre sick. Youre both sick!" I hear Alex gasp out in pain. I immediately know, she was kicked too. "I love you too Piper. We're not sick." Another gasp, this time with the slightest bit of a whimper. "No! Dont hurt her! Please!" I cry out._

"No! Alex! Alex!" I sit up in my bed shaking and crying. I look over and see Crazy Eyes standing next to me. "I, umm, you were crying and screaming, I umm, sorry to wake you." I just curl into a ball crying heavily. "Where's Alex?" My voice is horse from crying. "I think she's at work. Are you okay Piper?" Think, she thinks Alex is at work. That means she doesn't know. That means Alex could be with Healy right now. Alex could be getting hurt because Crazy Eyes thinks she's at work. I need to know. I start hyperventilating and crying harder.

"Woah! Champman, Whats going on?" I hear Nicky's voice. I don't look up, I keep my head down. Slightly rocking back and forth. "She was screaming and crying in her sleep. She was screaming for Vause." I hear Crazy Eyes say quietly. "Must of been a night terror. She's having a panic attack. Piper? Listen to me. You need to breathe." Nicky tells me. "No! I need Alex. Alex. Alex." I repeatedly mumble her name. "Okay, we will take you to Alex." Nicky slowly reaches to help me out of my bunk. "Nichols, whats happening?" Bennet asks. "She had a night terror, woke up with a panic attack. She needs to see Vause. She'll be okay then." Nicky explains. "Okay. Here let me carry her. She shouldnt be walking while hyperventilating, and her ribs are going to be sore after this." I am swept off my feet my Bennet. I turn my head and cry into his uniform, not really thinking about what is going on. The only thing in my mind right now is Alex.

"Piper. We are taking you to Alex. You need to breathe before you pass out though. If you don't try to breathe you wont see Alex." Nicky calmly explains to me. "Feel my chest rise and fall. Try to match my breathing." Bennet pitches in. I close my eyes and try to do that. It is almost impossible with my crying, however. "We are almost there." Nicky whispers. "Breathe." How can I breathe without Alex? I want to yell at her. I can't breathe until I know she's okay.

"Piper? Oh my God. What's wrong? Is she okay?" I hear Alex's voice call out. Shortly afterwards I hear footsteps running in my direction. "Here let me take her. I've got her." Alex tells Bennet. I feel myself being lifted from the guards arms and am held against someone much softer. I recognize the scent immediately. I barely hear Nicky explain to Alex what happened. I just breathe in Alex's scent. I finally look up to see her concerned eyes staring at me. She sits down in a chair close by with me still being held bridal style in her arms. "It was just a dream Pipes. I'm here. I'm fine and you're fine. No one is going to hurt you again." I am still crying but not nearly as hard now. I lay my head right over her heart and am comforted by the beating of her heart. Alex strokes my hair, kisses my head, and whispers encouraging words in my ear.

After about a half an hour, I am calm. Alex still whispers to me and tells me how much she loves me. I look up at her and kiss her quickly on the lips. I go to try and sit up but wince at the movement. "Careful there. You have made your ribs sore." I hear Bennet's voice. "You okay Piper?" I hear Nicky ask. I look at them and Crazy Eyes who is in the far corner of the room watching with concerned eyes. "I am now. Thank you guys for helping me. I'm sorry for scaring you." I tell them. "Youre welcome Piper." Nicky gives me a hug and walks out of the room. "I'm going to go now Chapman. Are you okay with Vause?" Bennet asks. "I trust her with my life." I smile at him. He nods and walks out too. I look over at Crazy Eyes who is still in the corner. "Thank you for your help as wall Suzanne." I smile at her. She smiles back and nods before walking out the way the rest of them did. I turn my attention back towards Alex and kiss her on the lips. This time deeper and longer, since we aren't being watched.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too, kid. Always."

* * *

A/N: I'm not getting very many reviews :/ They are what help me continue the story. I want to know your thoughts!


End file.
